My Advice?
by Empress and Protector
Summary: Just tell him. It's that simple, but when I'm not even sure what I'm feeling that's a bit harder. With an upcoming boss battle I'm worried about him and want, more than ever, to tell him. But as it turns out he already likes someone else. KiritoxKlein SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So this ship is my SAO OTP right here, and it has so little love. It's very sad. So have some KiritoxKlein fluff. Lil sad at first but the end is cute. It's a one shot but I may add a chapter two that's a lil bit of a time jump for more fluff.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned anything these two would be canon.**

**Kirito's POV **

Klein, he was one of the first people I met in SAO. I'd known some of the beta testers but I was a solo player, even then. The first time I ever seriously thought about joining a guild was when Klein suggested I stay with him and his friends. Honestly I wanted to stay with Klein, he seemed like a good guy, but I needed to survive. I could do that without Klein.

It's been a year in this world, I'm starting to forget the other world. I try to remember my parents and my sister, my reason for fighting. It's getting harder though. Every passing day here is a day longer that I haven't seen them. Every day my reason for living changes from being them to being Klein. I'm not sure when it happened but eventually I started to worry about Klein during boss battles. I know full well that he's capable of keeping himself alive, yet I worry about him.

I'm not really experienced in love but, I'm pretty sure it's always described as exactly what I'm feeling. The incessant worry over him, butterflies in my stomach, I'm even starting to act nervously around him. I really shouldn't be so worried about this but I am. There's this worry in my gut of 'what if he finds out how I feel and hates me.'

I sigh and shake myself from my thoughts, brooding won't help anything. We've got a boss battle in a few days so everyone's getting ready. For Klein that means going on a date with some random girl, just so he'll have a nice memory to think of if he dies. At this very moment he's across the room, flirting with a purple haired girl. The tavern wasn't too busy but it was enough that I wouldn't be noticed on the edge of the room. Of course right now that would only lead to more brooding.

Klein must have been rejected because he turns away and walks over to me. "What's up with you kiddo? Too many date rejections?" he asks jokingly.

I shake my head. "No, just worried about the boss battle."

Klein chuckles "Don't worry about that. We've got the famous 'Black Swordsman' fighting with us." he says, hitting my arm lightly. I don't say anything in response, instead staring at the fire across the room. Klein frowns when he sees I'm still not very enthusiastic. "Hey, you okay? You're acting like something's really bothering you."

I debate what to say for a minute before finally saying "I...I said I was worried about the battle, but I'm more worried about the people who die in the boss battles."

He nods and looks at the ground for a moment. When he looks at me again he's a lot more serious than he normally is. "I try not to think about it. I do everything I can to keep my guild, and other friends, alive. I don't know how you can be alone so much. Don't you ever forget what reason you have to keep fighting?"

I look away from the fire to look at him. That pit in my stomach is in knots. "To be honest I did, for a while, forget what I was fighting for." I paused and looked away. "I figured it out again though."

He nods again. "What is it? A girlfriend, family?"

I grab my cup and take a drink, trying to fight the blush on my cheeks. He has to ask that doesn't he? "Uhh, well it's someone I'd like to be involved with."

Klein smirks "So, you've got your eyes on a girl. What's she like?"

Struggling not to choke on my drink I go on with the conversation. If I say I like a girl then maybe Klein won't suspect it's him who I like. "Well she's tall and has short, red hair. She's a big fan of MMOs, like stand in line for hours to get a new game, kind of fan."

His smirk grew "I think I like the sound of this girl. We'd be perfect together wouldn't you say?"

I glare at him, although I wasn't sure why. He didn't seem to suspect I'm talking about him, but he's also trying to steal himself from me. "I'm sure you'd love her." I say finally, looking around the room.

"Y'know when we get out of this, you should introduce me to her." he says.

"I'm not sure that would work out very well." I say, taking another gulp from my drink.

Klein frowns at me "Aww, but I'd get a new gamer friend and I could find out if she likes you. Seriously why not?"

"Uh um, it's complicated." I stammer, trying to hide behind my drink again.

His frown fades, changing to a confused look. "Wait, is this girl a guy? Is that why you're so nervous? Cause if it's a dude I've got no problems with that."

"Uh, yeah i-it's a guy." I say, trying to keep my voice level. That weird pit in my stomach is growing, I really should find an excuse to leave.

He nods "That's totally cool, I've been interested in a few guys in my time."

That makes me almost choke on my drink. "Wait, you're gay?"

Klein nods again. "Yeah, I just cover it up with all the flirting with girls. Most of the time I'm not even interested in them."

I set my drink down and gape at him in confusion. "Then why go out with them?"

He shrugs "Truth be told there's a guy here in SAO that I like but, he hasn't shown me any interest."

The pit in my stomach just got ten times worse. There's already someone he likes. "Well good luck with that, er him. You should just try telling him your feelings." I say, standing up. "I need to go get some rest."

He nods, "I'll give you the same advice. Neither of us will get anywhere if we wait around for a move that might not come from the other guy."

I nod and walk out of the tavern. I would follow my advice except the guy I like legitimately just told me he likes someone. Before I walk far enough to even get off the street I feel someone grab my arm and spin me around. My first instinct is to fight them off but they instantly have their arms around my waist, holding me against them. It's only when I look up at their face that I stop fighting. "K-Klein?"

He smiles nervously "Hi. I had something really charming to say but you're really cute when you're startled."

This time I can't hide the blush that covers my cheeks. "Uh Klein what are you doing?" I ask.

He smiles at me "Following your advice."

I swallow a lump in my throat "You...like...me?" I ask, not processing what he's saying.

Klein chuckles, seeming to loosen up a bit. "Yes. The guy I was talking about was you. After you left I realized the guy you described was a lot like me."

Biting my lip I nod and then wrap my arms around him, finally returning the affection he was giving me. "I never thought you'd actually like me."

He smiles and rests his chin on top of my head. "I told you a long time ago your real face was cute."

I try to bury my face in his chest to hide the blush. Thinking back to when we first split up he had said my face was cuter like this. I guess I just assumed he meant it in the way of I look like a little kid. "I didn't think you meant it like that." I said, though my words were muffled by his chest.

Klein pulled away slightly, just enough so that he could look at me again "I did. You really are a cute kid. Now what do you say to me buying you supper?"

I smile and nod "I'd like that."

"Good," he pauses to kiss the top of my head. "I didn't think you'd take to well to kidnapping." he says.

I laugh and shove him away playfully. "As if you're even capable of kidnapping me."

"You wanna bet?" he asks, making a grab at me.

Laughing I take off running down the street. "You're on old man!"


	2. Protection I

**Author's Note: Tada! I added a chapter 2! I have an idea for a chapter 3, no clue how it'll turn out. Probably gonna be a bit sad. (you can already guess why)**

** MissSexyRain I have been ignoring that flamer from the start. They're not ever right, just because there's an age difference doesn't mean its pedophilia. **

** all the rest of you thanks for the positive feedback! As said above, I'm certainly going to continue this, although it will probably be rather slow.**

We unlocked a new floor last month. It's very cold, there's always snow falling. There is a lake that I love. It's fairly open to the public so there's normally a lot of people around. In the morning however it's not so busy. Ever since I found it I've wanted to bring Klein but he's always busy with his guild. Today is no different it seems.

"Klein please, we haven't gone out in forever." I beg, giving him the best puppy dog eyes I can.

He frowns at me, "I'm sorry. I've been busy with my guild."

I grab his hand, "Klein, what's wrong? Why won't you go skating with me?"

He uses his free hand to rub the back of his neck. "It's a lake covered in ice. If you fell in..."

I frown and pulled his other hand into mine, "We fight monsters and bad guys all the time, we have no reason to be scared of a little ice. At least come look at it. Even if we don't go out it's really pretty."

Klein nods, "Fine, but we're getting tacos after."

I laugh and hub him. "Thank you!" I exclaim before turned my head up to look at him, "Wait, where are we getting tacos from?"

This time Klein laughs, the vibration in his chest rattling my jaw slightly, "There's a guy named Goyo on the 33rd floor who's figured out how to copy the taste."

I pull away from him, "Alright. Let's go," I say, dragging him down the street.

When we arrive I let go of his hand to access the menu. I ran onto the ice and put on the skates I'd bought. Klein tries to follow me but stops at the edge of the ice, "Kirito! You said we'd just look!" he fusses.

I chuckle and open the menu. A moment later I see Klein open his menu to look at what I just sent him. "If you want me off the ice you'll have to come get me."

He frowns, "Kirito I can't skate," He says pitifully.

I skate over to the edge and extend my hand. "Come on, I'll teach you."

He hesitated for a minute before putting on the skates and grabbing my hand. Almost immediately he nearly falls. Once he gets his balance I start to pull away but he clings to me. "You have to let go if you want to get any better."

"I'm not letting go of you," he says, glancing at the people around. No doubt he felt like an idiot, but there were a lot of people still learning.

"Let go with one hand. You can't skate properly if you're clinging to me." I tell him, though I don't honestly mind that he's clinging to me.

Slowly he took his right hand off me. Before long we're slowly skating over the ice. Klein hasn't let go of my hand. However he has loosened up a lot. We spend the next couple of hours on the ice. As we take a turn around a bend in the shore Klein bumps into me, causing us both to fall. I land on my back with Klein's legs tangled with mine. He's not quite on top of me but we have to untangle our legs. Once we were untangled Klein glared at me. "I told you we would fall," He says.

I sigh and scoot over to sit next to him. "The ice didn't break though. It's okay Klein." I say, grabbing his hand. He looks at me and nods. "C'mon man, I've beaten tons of bosses. Why would you be worried about ice breaking in an ice world?"

Klein chuckles, "It's new, no one can skate. I guess I'm paranoid."

I smile and kiss his cheek. "Let's go get tacos."

After a little but of struggling to stand we make our way to land. As we walk Klein grabs my hand. It doesn't take long for us to get to the teleporter and teleport to the 33rd floor. From there he took the lead, nearly dragging me into town to a stand on the side of the road. The guy, Goyo is what Klein called him, smiles and greets us. He seems familiar with Klein, so I figure he comes here a lot. "Who's your friend?" the vendor asks.

Klein smiles proudly, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "This here is Kirito, the famous Black Swordsman."

Goyo looks at me, surprise covering his face. "You're the Black Swordsman?" I expected you to be older. Anyways, I bet you boys want some tacos."

Klein nods, pulling his arm off my shoulders. "That's why we're here," he says, eagerly await his food.

A few minutes later we both had our tacos and were walking away. While we were eating we didn't talk much. I didn't even pay attention to where we were going until we got to the top of a cliff and Klein stopped walking. From where we are we can see the town we'd been in. Better than that we can see a volcano in the distance. True it had been visible in town, but it was a much nicer view from halfway up a mountain. "Klein, have you been here before?" I ask.

He sits down on the cliff edge, "No, I heard it was a nice view though."

I sit down next to him, dangling my feet off the edge. "It really is a nice view. Who told you about this place?" I ask curiously.

"Yuri, she's Goyo's wife. Sometimes she works at the taco stand when Goyo is off on a quest," he explains.

I nod, "She's probably always worried about him."

Klein nods in agreement, "Probably as much as you worry about me during boss battles." he said, elbowing me in the side.

Jerking away from him I laugh, "I don't worry that much do I?"

He leans backwards, propping his arms behind him. "If I ever get hurt you risk your safety to help me."

I bury my face in my hands. "You've made me so reckless."

Klein laughs and moves closer, wrapping his arms around my torso. "You know you love me."

I drop my head, "Yeah I do love you. Of course at least I'm worried about you dying in battle, not on ice."

Klein blushes slightly, lowing his head as well. "I guess I was being a bit ridiculous."

I raise my head. "Yeah, I mean frozen water is a problem yet a huge cliff is fine?" I tease.

He scoots back a little, pulling me with him. "Why'd you bring that to my attention?" he asks.

I chuckle and lean against his chest. "Because it's nice how you try to protect me."

"No matter how leveled up you are a fall that far would kill you," He says, pulling me closer to him.

For a while we sit like this, watching the sunset behind the volcano. With the sun gone it gets colder and I try to move closer to Klein. He of course noticed this and pulls me into his lap. Another few minutes pass with us sitting like this. We're watching the stars by the time we hear a voice behind us. "Well aren't you two cute."

I look over Klein's shoulder to see Asuna standing behind us. I blush, slightly wanting to hide my face behind Klein. "Asuna, what are you doing here?"

She smiles slightly at my embarrassment, "I was looking for you two. We're needed on the front lines.

Klein turns to look at her, "Did they find the boss?" he asks.

Asuna nods, "It's going to be a hard one. They need everyone they can get," she explains.

We both nod and stand up. "How'd you find us anyway?" I ask.

"Your friend Goyo sent me this way," she tells us.

Klain nods and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "I suppose we should be going then," he says. Asuna nods and leads us away from the cliff.

It's been a good day. I finally got Klein to skate, which deserves a reward all on its own. With any luck we can do this again. I suppose it'll depend on the outcome of the upcoming battle...


End file.
